Вечные вещи
«Вечные вещи» ( ) — песня из диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 2019 года «''Холодное сердце 2». Её авторами являются композиторы и поэты-песенники Кристен Андерсон-Лопес и Роберт Лопес. Песню исполнили актёры Кристен Белл в роли Анны, Идина Мензел в роли Эльзы, Джош Гэд в роли Олафа и Джонатан Грофф в роли Кристоффа, в русском дубляже — Наталия Быстрова, Анна Бутурлина, Сергей Пенкин и Андрей Бирин. Сюжет Текст песни Оригинальный (английский) текст= 'Анна:' ''Yes, the wind blows a little bit colder And we're all getting older And the clouds are moving on with every autumn breeze Peter Pumpkin just became fertilizer Олаф: And my leaf's a little sadder and wiser Анна: That's why I rely on certain certainties Yes, some things never change Like the feel of your hand in mine Some things stay the same Оба: Like how we get along just fine Анна: Like an old stone wall That'll never fall Some things are always true! Some things never change Like how I'm holding on tight to you Кристофф: The leaves are already falling Sven, it feels like the future is calling Кристофф (в роли Свена): Are you telling me tonight you're gonna get down on one knee? Кристофф: Yeah, but I'm really bad at planning these things out Like candlelight and pulling of rings out Кристофф (в роли Свена): Maybe you should leave all the romantic stuff to me! Кристофф: Yeah, some things never change Like the love that I feel for her Some things stay the same Like how reindeers are easier But if I commit And I go for it I'll know what to say and do! Right? Кристофф (в роли Свена): Some things never change Кристофф: Sven, the pressure is all on you Эльза: The winds are restless Could that be why I'm hearing this call? Is something coming? I'm not sure I want things to change at all These days are precious Can't let them slip away I can't freeze this moment But I can still go out and seize this day! Хор: Ah-ah-ah, oh-oh-oh-oh The wind blows a little bit colder Олаф: And you all look a little bit older Анна: It's time to count our blessings Анна и Кристофф: Beneath an autumn sky Хор: We'll always live in a kingdom of plenty That stands for the good of the many! Эльза: And I promise you the flag of Arendelle will always fly! Анна: Our flag will always fly! Хор: Our flag will always fly Our flag will always fly Some things never change Turn around and the time has flown Some things stay the same Though the future remains unknown May our good luck last May our past be past Time's moving fast, it's true Some things never change Анна: And I'm holding on tight to you Эльза: Holding on tight to you Олаф: Holding on tight to you Кристофф: Holding on tight to you Анна: I'm holding on tight to you |-|Русский текст= Анна: Да, подул ветер чуть холоднее И мы стали взрослее И осенний бриз по небу гонит облака Тыква рыжая теперь удобренье Олаф: А мой листик стал грустней и мудрее Анна: Но не всё уносит времени река Да, вещи вечные Как когда мы поём вдвоём Неизменные Оба: Наша дружба и милый дом Анна: Этих стен гранит Наш покой хранит Очень рецепт простой Вещи вечные Вот и я буду всегда с тобой Кристофф: Пришла пора листопада Свен, и мне дальше двигаться надо Кристофф (в роли Свена): То есть всё-таки решил ты попросить её руки? Кристофф: Да, вот только я боюсь проколоться Пугают меня свечи и кольца Кристофф (в роли Свена): Радуйся тогда, что я знаток романтики Кристофф: Да, вещи вечные Как горячая к ней любовь Неизменные Я с оленем болтаю вновь Если соберусь Наконец, решусь Придёт всё само собой, да? Кристофф (в роли Свена): Вещи вечные Кристофф: Свен, спасибо, что ты со мной Эльза: То ветер стонет А может, чей-то слышу я зов? Грядёт ли что-то? Народ мой к потрясениям не готов Жизнь так прекрасна И шторм едва утих Мне время не подвластно Но я должна восславить каждый миг Хор: А-а-а, а-а-а-а Подул ветер чуть холоднее Олаф: И вы все уже немного взрослее Анна: А в небесах осенних Анна и Кристофф: Для нас зажглась звезда Хор: Мы будем жить в королевстве свободы Считая счастливые годы Эльза: И клянусь, что Эренделла флаг над нами навсегда Анна: Он с нами навсегда Хор: Пусть реет флаг наш Пусть реет он всегда Вещи вечные Дни летят, словно снег в буран Неизменные Ну а в будущем лишь туман Пусть удачи час Не покинет нас Станем одной семьёй Вещи вечные Анна: И я буду всегда с тобой Эльза: Буду всегда с тобой Олаф: Буду всегда с тобой Кристофф: Буду всегда с тобой Анна: Я буду всегда с тобой en:Some Things Never Change Категория:Песни из «Холодного сердца» Категория:Песни из полнометражных мультфильмов студии Disney Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Групповые песни